While there are known devices in the prior art for administering shampoos to bed-ridden persons, (see for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,537), there exists a need for devices of this general type which are completely self-contained and useful not only for beauty treatments, but also for medical uses. Accident victims are often brought in the hospitals with head and/or feet having been temporarily bandaged at the accident scene by paramedics and it is necessary to remove such bandaging for further diagnosis and treatment with minimum movement of the victim while horizontally positioned on a hospital bed or gurney. This requires means for washing the body extremities with clean warm water to remove blood soaked bandages and dirt.